<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Ending Story. by write_the_impossible</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848908">Never Ending Story.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible'>write_the_impossible</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also they call Seungmin Mini because I think that's the cutest thing, Felix is a pining boy, Just a bunch of soft boys who love each other., Loving seven other people is hard, M/M, Multi, Soft Stray kids, i will go down with all of these ships, rarepairs are my thing, there's literally no substance to this is just short and dumb but I had fun writing it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Felix is in love with all of his bandmates and finds out that they're all keeping a secret from him.</p>
<p>A.K.A The story where I write rare pairs and ot8 just because.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, OT8 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Ending Story.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The summary may make it sound serious but it's really not. It's only rated T because there is a mention of sexy times but no actual sexy times. It's just really short and dumb and I hope you guys like it!! Thank you for reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there's one thing in the world that Felix loves more than almost anything, it's his bandmates. He probably loves them to an unhealthy extent, but that's beside the point. He just really, really fucking loves them, ok? Sure, they can only ever be bandmates and sure his crushes on them seem to grow more and more every day, but he'll be fine. He can handle it. At least that's what he tells himself and what he's been telling himself for the last two years.</p>
<p>He tells himself that until he catches Seungmin and Minho in the kitchen making out with Seungmin perched on the counter with his legs wrapped around Minho's waist pulling him closer. Then he catches Chan with Changbin in his lap grinding on him as they share heated kisses in the studio a few days later. And finally, he catches Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin on the living room couch sharing lazy kisses as they lay piled on top of each other on one of their off days. He's not as upset as he is in love with them, but he's still upset. They could have told them they were dating each other and he's a little hurt that they didn't. He calls a team meeting on another of their off days and, as they all file into the room to sit down, he glares at them individually.</p>
<p>“So, what's up Lixie? What'd you wanna talk about?” Minho asks doing a shit job of keeping his hands off of Seungmin who's sitting right beside him. After everything that Felix has seen from his bandmates, it's a little jarring to see how they've arranged themselves on their various seats. Chan and Changbin are beside each other but sitting damn near a foot away. Hyunjin is on the floor leaning against Jeongin's legs which isn't anything new, but they're both making a conscious effort to not touch Jisung at all and Felix almost rolls his eyes at all of them.</p>
<p>“Well Minho hyung, I called this team meeting just to chat and to tell you guys that you're all filthy liars and I can't believe you didn't tell me you were dating each other,” Felix says with a fake smile and everyone in the room goes silent.</p>
<p>“What do you mean Lix?” Changbin asks and Felix scoffs and glares at them all in earnest.</p>
<p>“Chan and Changbin hyung were grinding in the studio last week, Seungmin and Minho hyung were trying to each other's faces off in the kitchen a few days ago, and Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin were sharing sneaky kisses and watching some movie literally yesterday. Don't lie to me,” Felix says and everyone looks around at each other shocked.</p>
<p>“Seungmin you and Minho hyung are dating?” Hyunjin asked scandalized and Seungmin rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“Why are you so surprised?” Seungmin asks feigning anger but he's blushing all the way down his neck.</p>
<p>“Aw babe, you're so cute,” Minho says seemingly gaining confidence out of nowhere as he pulls Seungmin into his side. Seungmin's blush brightens in color and Felix almost coos.</p>
<p>“Honestly, out of all the relationships going on here, those two have to be the most surprising,” Changbin says having gravitated toward Chan at some point. His head is on Chan's shoulder and they're holding hands and Felix is so fond, even though he's not supposed to be.</p>
<p>“They may be pretty shocking but I'm shocked about you and Channie hyung too Binnie hyung. How'd that happen?” Jeongin asks and Jisung sighs.</p>
<p>“Finally someone else knows other than me. Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it was going to the studio with those two lovey-dovey idiots? For the most buff guys in the group they are so damn sappy,” Jisung says exasperated and Felix laughs before catching himself and pouting.</p>
<p>“Stop making me laugh, I'm supposed to be mad at you,” Felix says and Chan coos at him like he's some kind of cute kitten.</p>
<p>“We're sorry we didn't tell you Lix. In all honesty, we didn't want to tell anyone, Jisung just kind of caught us and we asked him to keep it a secret,” Changbin tells him and he nods at the explanation.</p>
<p>“And Minho hyung and I just kinda happened one day and we didn't want to tell anyone just in case it was just a fling,” Seungmin explains and Minho nods in agreement and leans his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“So how long have you two been together? And how could you not tell me Seungminnie hyung we're supposed to be best friends,” Jeongin asks with an exaggerated pout and Seungmin sighs.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry Innie. It was my idea to keep it from you guys and Mini agreed so that's why he didn't tell you,” Minho says and Jeongin pouts up at him but all he does is coo at him.</p>
<p>“And it's only been like six months, so not too long,” Seungmin says and Felix's eyes widen.</p>
<p>“Six months? And you didn't think that was serious enough to tell anyone about??” Felix asks and Seungmin rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“We were gonna tell you assholes eventually, you just didn't give us the chance,” Seungmin tells Felix sticking his tongue out at him.</p>
<p>“And what about you three?” Felix asks turning his attention to Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin.</p>
<p>“How mad would you be if we told you it's been over a year?” Jeongin says and Felix gawks at him.</p>
<p>“A year? How the hell did we not know all this time?” Chan asks and Jisung scoffs.</p>
<p>“Well, you two didn't know because you've spent the last six months sucking face any chance you get and we never really show it I guess?” Jisung says and Changbin flips him off but he's cuddled in Chan's lap so it loses him a lot of his power.</p>
<p>“We didn't try to hide it or anything, we just didn't feel like it was necessary to bring up,” Hyunjin says and Felix sighs and nods in understanding.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I can't be too mad at you guys. I never tried to ask and if you didn't feel comfortable enough with me to tell me then that's that,” Felix says but he's pouting and everyone swarms around him to cuddle him and try to make him feel better. After he's calmed down enough to not almost burst into tears, someone clears their throat around them.</p>
<p>“Um, there's a few more things I think we should all discuss while we're on the topic,” Minho says and everyone goes back to their previous spots and turns their attention to him. “Ok, so, another reason me and Mini haven't told you guys is that we were still trying to work through a few other things before we just came out and told you and I think we've worked them out,” Minho says with a nod and Seungmin, sensing how nervous his boyfriend is, takes his hand and takes over for him.</p>
<p>“We are in a relationship with each other of course, but we also wouldn't mind sharing with other people and... well long story short, we think you're all hot,” Seungmin says and the room is silent before Jisung busts out laughing.</p>
<p>“What a way with words Min,” Jisung says between his giggles, and Seungmin glares at him.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Sung. We just wanted you guys to know that we really like all of you and would like to try to at least have some sort of relationship with everyone, but if you're not comfortable with that then we understand,” Seungmin says and Chan coos at his blushing cheeks.</p>
<p>“You're so cute Mini,” Changbin says and Seungmin just blushes further.</p>
<p>“Well, since we're being honest, we also wouldn't mind being in a big gay relationship with all of you,” Jisung says after he's calmed down from his giggle fit.</p>
<p>“If you haven't noticed, we also don't mind sharing,” Hyunjin says motioning to his two boyfriends who both nod.</p>
<p>“I'm ok with it if you are Channie hyung,” Changbin says and Chan shrugs.</p>
<p>“I don't mind. It may be a little awkward with all 8 of us together but I'm sure we could make it work,” Chan says and Felix looks at him quizzically.</p>
<p>“8? As in all of us?” Felix asks and everyone nods.</p>
<p>“Only if you're comfortable with it Lix. We don't want to pressure you into something you don't want,” Minho tells him and Felix damn near cries.</p>
<p>“You guys want me too?” Felix asks and Hyunjin scoffs.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn't we want you Lix, you're hot. And sweet and funny and a huge nerd but that's ok, we'll love you anyway,” Hyunjin says and Felix blushes at his words.</p>
<p>“Well, since we're confessing to things, I've had a crush on all of you since before we debuted,” Felix says and the room is silent for a few seconds before everyone bursts out laughing.</p>
<p>“We're so dumb. All we had to do was get caught kissing and now we're all dating each other when we could have been doing this from the start,” Chan says and everyone laughs around him.</p>
<p>“So, where do we go from here?” Felix asks damn near jittering in his seat.</p>
<p>“Well, I'm down for an orgy but we can take it slow if that's what you guys want,” Minho says and is bombarded by a pile of pillows as soon as the words leave his mouth.</p>
<p>(They do eventually have an orgy because, obviously. It only takes a few weeks of shared kisses and gentle touches turning heated for the tension to explode. They feel bad that their manager walked in on them, but the look on his face was priceless and hey, now they don't have to call a meeting. So, it was a win all around. Except for their manager, but that's beside the point.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you guys like it? If you did feel free to leave a comment as they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and thank you so much for reading. If you guys would like to follow my AU twitter, you can find me at StrayArmyAUs. I'm working on a Chanlix Au atm and I'd love it if you'd read it!! Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful rest of your day lovelies!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>